


Rae's sexual fantasy series

by tinakegg



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Story within a Story, au to s3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinakegg/pseuds/tinakegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An series of Rae's sexual fantasies set during the summer of 98 and beyond, will add on to this over time. Rae's got a lot of fantasies i'm sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mechanic

He’s about to close up the shop, after a very long and hard day, he dries his hands after washing the grease off them from working on the last car of the day, he was ready to go home, take a shower, drink a beer while watching some telly when with five minutes to go before closing she appears. His mouth goes dry, his heart starts pounding as the most bloody gorgeous woman walks into the shop. She was wearing a low cut red vest top with a red plaid shirt over it and a black leather mini skirt with black fishnet stockings and black converse shoes. She had beautiful long raven black hair, beautiful hazel eyes, lips made for kissing, a beautiful warm smile that did things to him and amazing curves that should be outlawed in all of England, quite possibly the most perfect boobs he’s ever seen.

“hi I was wondering if you had time, if you could take a look at my car it’s been acting up and was wondering if you could… ” she looks him up and down licking her bottom lip “pop my bonnet and take a look?"she says softly with a slight hint of seduction in her voice. She stares at the man in front of her, with shaggy honey brown hair and warm brown eyes that reminded her of a cute puppy dog. He’s wearing a white T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing off his hard, taunt ,well muscled arms, she enjoys how they flex as he continues to dry his hands. The top of his coveralls tied around his waist let her get a good view of the outline of the muscles of his torso under his very thin T-shirt. They stood there for a few minutes eye fucking each other before the man cleared his throat.

"Um well…Um I was about to close but I got time to check and have a look. ” he sucks his lower lip, he definitely wanted to check under her bonnet but it wasn’t the cars he wanted to check.

“So what’s ya name?” the woman asked biting her lip which were doing things to him and made his cock twitch.

“Uh i-it’s Finn and y-yours ?” Finn said nervously, swallowing a lump in his throat, trying to think of anything boring and not at the woman who was sending his little Finn into overdrive.

“It’s Rae as in Rachel… So do you want me to drive the car around to the garage entrance and…” Rae pushes back some hair behind her ear and than slowly brings her hand, grazing her skin with her fingertips, down her neck to her chest stopping at the neckline of her low cut top. “park it inside… So you can look at it? ” Rae asked biting her lower lip waiting for a reply.

“Uh y-yeah th-that’s fine…I’ll just meet you back there.” Finn let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Rae was about to go to the car when she dropped her keys and bent over to get them, leaving Finn with a good view of her arse, he had to tell himself to look away or little Finn was going to stand at attention in 0 to 60 in a heartbeat.

Finn was waiting in the back for Rae to park the car in the garage to take a look at it. Rae pulled the lever to open the bonnet. She got out of the car and than leaned seductively against the side of the car, looking at Finn working on the car. Finn was trying with all his might to focus on the engine and not Rae's ample cleavage that was making him overheated . He saw what the problem was, fixed it and was done. Rae moved out of the way as he closed the bonnet,walked out to the side to stand in front of her and looked at Rae.

“Right well it was just a couple of loose wires that just needed tightening up… Also noticed your bumper had a dent in it but nothing else is wrong with ya car.” Finn said wiping his hands clean, his jeans were getting uncomfortably tight.

“Well maybe you could give it a good pounding… To get the dent out… How much do I owe ya?” Rae asked leaning against the the drivers car door while playing with her neck, again grazing her fingertips on her skin. Finn never thought he’d be so jealous of someone’s fingertips as he did right now, he wanted to touch her skin so bad and wanted to pound something alright but it wasn’t Rae's bumper he was thinking of.

“Um n-nothing, on the house wasn’t much to fix.” Finn blushed nervously

“Well I insist on repaying you somehow… For your kindness.” Rae said breathy, licking her lips giving Finn her best come hither stare. Finn smirks seductively at her than leans in, putting his mouth to her ear.

“Well maybe we can come to a satisfactory agreement.” Finn whispered in her ear, his breath sending shivers of pleasure down her neck.

“O-oh i-i hope so.” Rae said practically incoherent. Then his lips are on hers as he kisses her with fiery passion. Finn nibbles on her lower lip while Rae licks his top one, he opens his mouth as she slips her tongue into his mouth, they both let out a moan as there tongues make contact, gliding and slipping around each other. There kiss deepens into an almost primal ancient dance of tongues and lips. They break apart from their kiss, catching their breath, foreheads touching. “You know my engine is a bit dirty maybe you could take a look and clean it."Rae said in a manner clearly meaning she wasn’t talking about her car. Finn leans his head back while licking his lower lip, raising his eyebrows than smiled at Rae.

"I’d be more than happy to clean your engine. ” Finn sensuously smirked at Rae. He crashed his lips onto hers, pushing Rae up against the car door roughly. Finn starts to take off Rae's plaid shirt while she pushes off the car door to let him take it off the rest of the way. They break their kiss so Finn can take off her vest top while Rae takes off his T-shirt. Finn took a moment to admire the black with red lace trim bra she had on before reaching around to undo the clasp, loosening it than he starts kissing her neck down to her shoulder as he slides one bra strap off her than makes his way the other side to kiss her neck and shoulder as the other strap glides off her, letting the bra drop to the floor.

There lips meet again while Rae’s hands glide over Finns well muscled chest, revealing in the feel of hard muscle under her fingertips. One of Finn’s hands caresses the back of her head, intertwining his fingers in her soft hair while the other finds it’s way to her ample breast, grazing his palm on her harding nipple causing Rae to groan while Finn smiles into their kiss. He continues to massage her breast, rubbing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger sending waves of pleasure through her body straight down to her clit. He loves the feel of her soft skin under his fingertips. Her breathing becomes labored, she unties his coveralls and finds her way to his jeans and starts to undo them reaching in his boxers to rub his hard cock. Finn gasps than moans at the contact of her soft hand on his hardness than grabs her wrist stopping her, he didn’t want to cum yet. He breaks their kiss looking at Rae with dark lust filled eyes, ready to continue to devour her than Finn grabs her other wrist and puts both up against the car door. Finn starts to to kiss her neck than slowly works his mouth down, dragging his lips over her skin while his hands let go of her wrists, his fingertips glide down her arms than to her sides causing Rae to moan loudly at the combination of his hot wet kisses and his firey touch on her skin.

Rae leans her head back against the car, as Finn drops to his knees kissing her soft stomach, his hands find there way to her leather skirt zippers undoing them letting her skirt fall to the floor as he kisses her hip. Finn is surprised to find that Rae wasn’t wearing any kickers under her fishnet stockings, he looks up at her with admiration in his eyes while she smirks down at him. He than tears at her stockings at the crotch, causing Rae to gasp, until there was enough room for his face to taste her. He puts one of her legs up and over his shoulder to support her weight while Rae grabs hold on the top of the car as Finn puts an arm in front of him using his thumb and forefinger to part her outer folds of her labia, giving him access to her clit while two fingers of his other hand slipped into her dripping wet vagina, her walls instantly clenching his fingers. He licks her clit while his fingers push in and out slowly of her wetness, juices dripping down his hand, Rae groans loudly as Finn circles his tongue slowly over her clit, a warm fire builds deep within Rae as Finn increases the speed of his tongue and fingers in her. Rae’s breathing becomes ragged as her body starts shaking, sweat starts forming on her body.

“OH FINNNN… J-JUST LIKE THAT… OH FUUUCK… IM SO… SO SO CLOSE. "Rae pants out than screams out loud as her orgasm erupts into pulsing waves of pleasure through out her body. Her vaginal muscles constrict around Finns fingers, he than pulls them out and laps up her sweet, salty cum as if he was tasting and drinking the sweetest water, loving her taste.

Finn gently puts Rae's leg down, getting up while steadying her. Rae takes her hands and makes quick work of removing Finns coveralls and pants while he kicks off his shoes so he could get his clothes off the rest of the way. She reaches for the elastic waistband of his boxers taking them off, squeezing his arse alone the way, freeing his hard cock. Finn takes Rae’s hand while bending down getting a johnny and walking him and Rae around to the front of the car. He turns Rae around and puts her hands on the bonnet causing her to bend over the car, giving Finn a wonderful view of her perfect round arse. Finn rolls on the condom than positions himself behind her at her entrance while he glides his hand up her bum continuing up her back, the other on the bonnet besides her hand to support himself. He moves her hair over to one shoulder, giving him access to her neck, he leans down to kiss it as he pushes into her. They both gasp at the feel of him inside of her, Finn takes a moment to relax afraid he wouldn’t last if he went to fast, he continues to kiss and suck on Rae's neck tasting her salty skin, sending shivers down Raes spine. Finns begins to move inside her finding a nice rhythm, his free hand finds her breast squeezing it as Rae let’s out moans of ecstasy, Finn slides his hand down to her clit, rubbing it in fast circles until another orgasm roars through her body like the Rae up of a car engine.

Finn pulls his still hard cock out of her than turns her around lifting her up on top of the bonnet as she lays down, gasping at the contrast of her heated skin and the cool metal, her head resting on the windscreen. Finn put his hands down on either side of her supporting his weight as he slammed back into her, Raes legs instinctively wrap around his waist. He leans down to kiss her lips, never being able to get enough of her mouth on his, he pounds into her at a punishing pace as he moves his lips down to her neck to continue to kiss it.

"Oh fuuuck …god you’re so fucking big…yesss…harder, harder… oh god yesss.” Rae said raggedly into Finn’s ear, her breath sending tingles down his neck. He continues to slam into her not sure how much longer he could last, Rae's nails scratch down his back causing Finn to groan out loudly at the pleasure and pain it caused. Sweat was pouring off their bodies, Finns hand made its way down between their bodies to rub Rae's clit, both of them making guttural groans now as their orgasms started to build like a car speeding around a racetrack, Rae screams out “OH… FUCK FINN!” with Finn groaning out “OH…RAE… FUCK.!” as their orgasms crash through their bodies, Finn releases himself into the condom as Rae's vaginal wall contracts around him. Finn collapses on top of Rae, both of them trying to catch their breaths, they look into each others eyes, smiling at one another as they burst out laughing.

“I love you Rae! "Finn said smiling at her while pulling out of her,getting off of her gently, tied up the condom and throws it in the trash bin.

"I love you too…dickhead!” Rae smirked at Finn as she got up off the bonnet of Finn’s car shakily. She started to gather up her clothes putting them back on, Finn gives her a towel to clean up a bit.

“Oi I’m not the dickhead you are… So did this live up to your fantasy?” Finn asks while putting his own clothes back on.

“Oh Fuck yeah!…I can now cross off fucking a hot mechanic off my list now…I love the perks of you helping out chop and closing up the shop.” Rae smiled at Finn like the cat who got the cream.

“Well you know it’s a two way street Rae…I got to live out my fantasy as well.” Finn smirks at her giving her a kiss on the cheek as he cleans up the bonnet of the car.

“And what’s that than?”

“I got to fuck my hot girlfriend on the top of my car bonnet of course! ” Finn bit his lip looking at her slyly, Rae blushed giving him a smile.

“Say it again.”

“My hot girlfriend.”

“Yep will never get tired of hearing that… By the way you owe me a pair of stockings! "Rae said the last part in mock anger.

"Yeah I’ll get you a new pair… I quite liked you in them… And was that a new bra? ” Finn asked.

“Yeah I got it and the stockings at the same place I got my teal undergarments from… All part of the of the fantasy and I figured you like them!” Rae winked at Finn while he finished cleaning up the garage.

“I did and I especially liked the lack of knickers.. That was hot!” Finn huffed out a laugh than gives Rae that smile he only saves for her.

“Thought you liked that… I have to say you got into the fantasy so well with you acting all nervous earlier when I came in.”

“Oh Rae that wasn’t acting… You always make me nervous in a good way… You looked so fucking hot tonight… ” Finn sucked on his lower lip than smiled at her. “Speaking of getting into it , you did good yaself… I mean "god your so fucking big ” that was a nice touch.“ Finn blushed a little at the words Rae said.

"Oh Finn that wasn’t acting either… That part was true….” Rae winked at him “ come on let’s go, after what we just did I’m just plan knackered. "Rae yawned as she made her way to the car getting in. Finn gets into the car, backs out than parks it and gets out and Finishes locking up. Finn makes his way back to the drivers side and gets in.

"Finn would you be apposed to wearing a costume next time… Say like a Roman Centurion one? ” Rae asked with a seductive smirk on her face.

“Um…no why?” Finn asked a bit confused and a bit turned on at one of his girlfriends ideas.

“oh you’ll see.” Rae winked at him as she put in a mixed tape as Finn drove to his house than they made love before sleep overtook them.


	2. The Centurion

The sun shines high in the sky, the air thick with heat from the hot Roman summer. Being in the shade provides little comfort for the queen as she reclined on a chaise lounge in her private garden. She’s wearing flowing white robes fitted like a gentle caress against her skin, with her hair half pined up, lose curls framing her face and cascading down her back. She looks at the centurion, her centurion, the one assigned to protect her. She looked him up and down wondering what was underneath his amour and tunic; she liked what she could see of him, his long lean muscular legs and strong taut muscled arms. She desired him the moment she laid eyes on him, she wanted to roam her hands all over his hard muscled chest, wanted to feel his lips on hers, wanted to feel his touch on her soft flesh, wanted to feel the weight of him on top of her. The centurion looked at his queen with desire himself, he thought she could rival the beauty of the goddess Venus when he first saw her and her lovely voluptuous curves. The centurion wanted to intertwine his hand into her ebony hair, to feel its silky softness around his fingers, wanted to run his hands up her long curvy legs to feel her supple skin under his fingertips. He wanted to kiss her kissable plump lips and feel her ample breasts in his hands. It was of course forbidden for them to be together with her being royalty and him a lowly soldier. The centurion knew this and had resisted his queens advances for weeks despite his desire for her but the queen was not detoured by it she was going to have him and she always gets what she wants.

“Centurion” the queen said in an authoritative voice laced with desire as she slid her fingers down her neck to the hollow at the base of it then gliding them across her skin alluringly.

“Yes my queen” the centurion swallowed thickly bewitched by her fingers, wishing his lips were in their place dragging along her soft skin. The queen slowly moved her leg sensuously over the other causing the slit at the side of her flowing robe to fall open revealing more of her thigh. The centurion ached to know what her thighs would feel liked wrapped around him in the heat of passion.

“Pour me some wine I’m very thirsty on this very hot day” the queen purred out as she licked her lips slowly looking at him lustily, She was very thirsty but not for any wine.

“Yes my queen” The centurion walked over to the table by her side and poured her a goblet of wine. He handed it to her bowing his head, looking at her cleavage slyly as the queen took the cup, her finger grazed his for the briefest of seconds but was enough to send a flaming desire for her through his body.

“Thank you centurion” the queen smiled lustily at him, before he could go back to stand guard over his queen she kicked off her loosened sandal in front of him.

“Oh my could you get that for me centurion” she said in a breathy voice as she leaned forward causing him to see more of her ample cleavage that was making his little centurion twitch.

“Yes my queen “ the centurion turned and bent down to retrieve her sandal giving the queen a perfect view of his pert arse that she wanted to sink her teeth into like a rabid dog. The centurion picked up her sandal, holding it awaiting her next command.

“You may put it back on my foot centurion” The centurion knelt down as he put his hand on the back of her knee and daringly ran his hand on the underside of her leg down to her foot. He gently caressed her heel, his thumb grazes her ankle as he put her sandal back on her foot the queen let out a breathy sigh at the exquisite feel of his calloused fingers on her skin.

“Thank you” the queen watched him get up and walk back to his post to stand guard. The queen took a sip of her wine as the centurion turned his head slightly to look at her. The queen dipped her finger in the wine putting it in her mouth and slowly pulled it out as she caught his eyes on her. The centurion longed to kiss her mouth, to taste the wine on her tongue and to see her pink lips around something else other than her finger.

“What is your name centurion?” the queen leaned over putting her goblet down as she awaited his answer.

“Its finn your highness” a bead of sweat fell down the side of his face, he licked his lips looking at his queen get up from the chaise lounge and walk ,swerving her curvy hips seductively, towards him.

“You look so hot finn, why don’t you take off that helmet” the queen stood close in front of Finn that he could smell her sent of exotic oils on her skin and the wine on her plump lips.

“Very well my queen” Finn took off his helmet as his queen asked and bent over placing it on the ground than straitened back up. The queen leaned into him putting her mouth next to his ear; her warm breath caused him to close his eyes momentarily in pleasure as a shiver ran down his spine.

“Much better and please call me Rae” Rae whispered in his ear as her lips just graze his earlobe, a light groan escapes Finns lips. The queen leans back to admire him as her eyes crawl up his body slowing undressing him in her mind.

“Yes my qu…Rae” Finn quickly corrects himself not wanting to displeasure his queen. The queen’s hand starts sliding over his breastplate amour slowly until it stops just above his belt. Her hand starts to glide over the leather straps hanging from it as her fingertips graze his hardening passion over his tunic fabric casing Finn to hitch his breath. She walks around him continuing to glide her hand tantalizingly around him lingering a second or two longer on his arse. She stands closely in front of him again, the intoxicating scent of leather and his musk arousing her.

“I have to say I’ve been admiring your equipment, especially your spear. It’s so nice and long, I would so love to touch it,” Rae said in a low sultry voice as she bit her lower lip.

“I would love for you to touch my spear Rae,” Finn said in a practically low groan, another bead of sweat rolled down his face as Rae watched it splashed on his amour.

“You still look hot, why don’t you take off your cape, I‘ll hold your spear ” Rae purred out as she licked her lower lip sensuously, taking his spear out of his hand so he could take off his red cape. Finn laid his red cape down on the chaise lounge and looked at his queen with a smoldering look.

“I see you enjoy playing with my spear” Finn licked his lips as he watched his queen hold his spear rather suggestively as one of her hands was slowly moving up and down on it.

“Yes I quite enjoy it” Rae seductively smirked. Finn found he could no longer resist his queen, that if she ordered it he would gladly ravish her. Rae put her hand on Finns leather straps that held his breastplate together at the sides and started to play with them as she looked at him with lustful eyes.

“I think you should take your amour off you still seem hot to me” Rae bit her lower lip in such a sexy way that Finn just wanted to kiss her senseless and nibble her lower lip himself. Finn took his armor off wearing only his tunic and decorative leather strap belt.

“That’s better why don’t you sit and have some wine with me” Rae gestured to the chaise lounge as she leaned his spear against one of the trees surrounding them.

“I should not it is forbidden for me to drink while on guard for my queen” Rae smiled lustily at him than leaned in next to his ear.

“I won’t tell if you won’t” Rae stepped back and gracefully walked back to the chaise and sat down crossing her legs that the slit in her robes revealed once again. She again gestured for him to sit, Finn waked over and sat next to his queen.

“Much better why don’t you pour yourself some wine” Rae reached over to the side table and retrieved her goblet watching Finn pour himself some wine and than took a sip. They sat there drinking their wine lustily looking at each other.

“How does your wine taste Finn?” Rae asked while rubbing her finger around her goblet as she looked at her centurion with a hunger in her eyes.

“Its ok but I would prefer something far better than wine to taste” Finn said suggestively to his queen as he slowly lowered his eyes down her body than back up it. Finn noticed a bead of sweat roll down his queen’s face and neck than watched it trickle down her chest between her deep cleavage. He wanted to kiss that very trail down her face to her lovely rounded breasts. Rae decided to up her game, she wanted her centurion and she wanted him now.

“Stand up centurion” Rae said with authority and a lusty undertone in her voice. Finn did as his queen commanded and stood up as the queen got up herself and stood in front of him with her hands flat on his chest that made Finns heartbeat quicken.

“You still look hot to me I think I know how to remedy that” Rae than slid her hand up to his tunic neckline grabbing it than tearing it down the middle to expose his chest. She than glides her fingertips down his hard taunt muscled chest, bronzed from the sun, causing his stomach muscles to tense as her fingertips dipped below his ripped tunic fabric, close to his hardening shaft while she leans in again close to his ear.

“Much, much better, ah I see your sword is out you should find a good place to sheath it” Rae purred in his ear as she felt his passion hard and ready. She than turned around to walk the short distance to the chaise lounge when finn pulled her back to him holding both of her arms gently, her back pressed to him. Rae turned her head to the side as Finn turned his to look at her.

“What are you doing?” Rae had a knowing smirk on her face she knew she had won seeing the intense piercing look in his eyes like that of a lion eyeing its prey and she was ready to be devoured by her centurion.

“I must have you my highness” Finn said in a low near lustful growl as his hands letting go of her arms ran down her sides that caused tingles to go through Rae’s body.

“Well as your queen I command you to have me” Finn instantly kisses the crook of her neck dragging his lips back and forth on her shoulder that felt like fire on her skin to Rae. His right hand goes around her waist pulling her closer, tighter to him as his other hand laced in her silky soft hair, caressing the back of her head. He kisses up her neck to behind her ear swirling his tongue on her soft skin, a low moan escapes Rae’s lips. Finn peppers kisses along her jaw finding his way to her lips, Rae moves her right arm up and around Finns neck lacing her fingers through his hair as finn sucks on her lower lip nibbling it, Rae parts her lips allowing Finn to slip his tongue into her mouth. They kiss passionately as they explore each other’s mouths, both tasting the wine that still lingered on their tongues. Moans escape their lips as their kiss depends into something primal and raw. Finns right hand moves slowly up Rae’s stomach to caress her breast his thumb grazing over her hardened nipple over the thin fabric causing Rae to groan into their kiss. Finn breaking their kiss slowly turns Rae around to face him.

Finn cups her face with his hands and brings his lips to hers in a fiery kiss that sets their souls on fire. His hands slide down her neck, shoulders and arms until there at her waist than glide over her hips to start gathering her robes up her legs. Rae breaks their kiss and pushes him down on the chaise lounge; she kneels down in front of him than runs her nails lightly up the back of Finns calves sending shockwaves of pleasure through him. Rae slides her hands around to the front of his thighs grazing her nails along the top of them pushing up his tunic and belt along the way. Rae looks at her centurion with nearly black with lust eyes as her hand takes hold of his impressive cock than leaning her head closer she starts to lick him up from the base to the top than taking it into her mouth swirling her tongue around the tip tasting some his tangy essence. Finn closes his eyes in pleasure leaning back on the lounge one hand griping the side of it as the other intertwines in his queens hair, his head falls back as Rae takes more of him in her mouth, her other hand cups his balls massaging them lightly. Moans escape his mouth as his queen sucked him further into her mouth to the back of it taking him deeper down her throat. “ oh my queen yes… that’s good” Finn groans out as his queen licked his length from side to side as she sucked up his cock than back down it, Rae loved that she could bring her centurion to his knees with only her mouth. Finn bucked his hips as his queen increased her speed; he tightened his hold in his queen’s hair and gently trusts into her mouth as a fire builds within him. He let out another groan as he comes undone into her mouth, his queen swallowing his warm tangy essence.

“My queen I’m sorry I should have warned you I was close” Finn said worried he had displeased his queen but she just smirked at him saucily as she got up to stand than leans down to whisper in his ear.

“Its ok I wanted to taste you, now stand up” Finn stood up a bit shakily, Rae undoes her centurions belt letting it drop to the ground than she runs her hands slowly up his torso to his shoulders. She slides her hands down the sides of his hard muscled biceps pushing his torn upper half of his tunic down his arms, causing finns heart to beat like a drum in his chest. Rae pushes his tunic down his hips as it falls around his feet leaving him naked. Finn hitched his breath at the trail of fire her hands leave on his skin as his queen admired his impressive physique. Rae undoes a couple of ties on her flowing robes and they slip off pooling around her feet. Finn looks at his queen in front of him soaking in every lovely curve of her as his eyes crawl up her naked body, wanting to worship the goddess standing in front of him. Rae moves closer to him, arching her back pressing her soft breasts against his hard chest, the contact of their naked skin touching sent a primal passion through their bodies.

Finn snakes his arms around his queen’s waist pulling her closer to him as his mouth seeks hers in a searing passionate kiss. Rae moans into their kiss as his hands roam over her soft body, feeling his cock hardening against her thigh. Finn gently guides his queen to sit on the lounge than broke their kiss as he kneeled in front of her. He pulls her closer to the edge of the chaise than moves her right leg to rest bent on top of it, her left foot touching the ground as Rae rests her right hand on the back of the chaise and leaned to the side on her elbow. Finn looks at his queen with burning passion in his eyes as he slowly unties her sandal than the other taking them off, he kisses the top of her right foot than slowly kisses, dragging his lips along the way, a path to the inside of her leg up to her knee. Finn kisses behind her knee making his queen roll her eyes back at the exquisite feel of his warm breath and wet kiss on her skin. He kisses his way further up on the inside of her thigh nibbling at her sensitive flesh causing a tingling sensation to go up to her apex between her thighs making her wet with anticipation of his mouth on her royal lady bits. Finns fingertips of his right hand travels up his queens left leg and thigh tantalizingly slow sending a passionate fire up her body; he gently pushes her thigh out as his left arm weaved under her thigh and over holding her in place. His thumb and forefinger part her wet folds; he takes a moment to take in the intoxicating smell of her arousal as he looks at his queen before lowering his head. His tongue licks up from her entrance to her clit causing his queen to moan out loudly, his tongue licks and flicks on it in such a way that the queen was sure he was writing out the entire story of the Aeneid on her sensitive clit. The queen’s body starts to writhe as her centurion takes two of his fingers of his right hand and inserts them into her wetness moving them in and out of her as he sucks on her clit, a spark of fire turns in an inferno of hot passion as he increases his speed. “Oooh yes my centurion…yessssss…oh yes, oh yes oh yesssss” the queen screams out as her back arches lifting off the chaise loung, she comes undone as she sees stars behind her closed eyelids. Finn continued to lap up her sweet juices that tastes better that any wine he has ever had.

The queen collapses back onto the chaise panting, her body glistening with sweat, Rae looks at her centurion in a hazy bliss as he licks the last of her juices off his fingers. Finn puts his hands on her waist than leans down to her right hip as he kisses every velvety soft inch of her skin working his way across her stomach to her other hip, he drags his lips and swirls his tongue over her soft flesh. Rae groans at the heat left on her body from just his lips, Finn glides his hands up from her waist, up her sides to her ample breasts cupping them, his thumbs grazes over her hardened nipples. The queen sucks in her breath at the sensation of his touch. Finn kisses his way slowly up her stomach worshiping ever curve of her, his mouth finds its way to her left breast taking in her harden nipple sucking it and nibbling it gently while his left hand it massaging her other breast, Rae moans out loudly, loving the feel of her centurions hands and mouth on her flesh. Finn in opened mouthed kisses works a hot wet path across her skin to her other breast taking his time with them enjoying the taste of her salty skin, the weight of them in his hands, the sounds his queen made with every kiss and nibble. The queen is breathing heavily as Finn kisses his way up to her collarbone nipping at her hypersensitive skin, he drags his lips to the hollow of her neck kissing the very spot her fingers had been before. He kisses his way up her neck slowly than moved to just behind her right ear that made his queen hitch her breath as he sucked on the spot massaging his tongue in sensual circles on her skin. Rae could feel her centurion’s hardness rubbing between her thighs; she moves her hips wanting him inside of her. Finn kisses along her jaw to her lips and kisses her; he works his right arm under his queen and holds onto the back of the chaise lounge for leverage as he slips into her achingly slow. Finn moves slowly at first than increases his speed as his queen bucks her hips up to meet his every trust as an intense energy builds within the queen, her breath comes out in short bursts, Finn moves faster until he feels the wet warmth of his queen clench around him and she comes undone with a loud groan. Finn pulls out and stands from his kneeling position than gently helps his queen stand up, Finn lifts her into his arms than sits on he chaise lounge while holding her, now his queen is straddling him resting her hands on his shoulders as his hands rest on her thighs. He sips back into her, buried deeper within her wet warmth again, Rae rolls her hips as he trusts up into her at a frantic pace that intense energy starts to build within them both. Finns mouth finds its way to his queen’s breast as his hands move around her waist than lowers to her arse squeezing it, pulling her closer with every trust. Rae intertwines her fingers in her centurion’s hair pulling at it hard causing Finn to groan out as her other hand is squeezing his hard bicep. Their lips connect in a hot passionate kiss, their tongues moving in a primal dance around each other as they groan louder into their kiss. They break their kiss as there heads roll back, they both come undone at the same time calling out the others name. Rae and Finn touch their foreheads together as they catch there breath looking into each others eyes.

“That was fucking amazing defiantly so much better than my fantasy,” Rae panted than broke out in giggles. Finn huffed out a laugh as they both laid down on the chaise loung with Finn half on top of Rae his legs tangles up with hers as he propped up his head with his hand looking down at her; he took his read cape and draped it over them.

“Yeah that was defiantly fun Rae. So now are ya going to tell me how this fantasy came about, like do ya have a thing for ancient roman centurions or sommat?” Finn eyebrows disappeared into his much longer fringe while biting his lower lip that made Raes heartbeat a little faster.

“Ok confection time, I have this book, a trashy romance novel called Caesars last love. Theres a scene in it were a centurion and the queen have amorous congress and….” Rae had to stop she could feel her face getting hot with embarrassment knowing she was blushing.

“And what, why ya blushing?” Finn was smiling than laughed at Rae’s expression on her face but loving that blush on her cheeks that he thought was so adorable on her.

“Well ya know how while we were at the pub chop started to talk about orgasms”

“Yeah I remember” Finn looked at Rae with confusion as his hand found hers and held it between the two of them grazing his thumb over the top of her hand.

“Well I never had one until I rubbed one out to that scene in the book, imagining myself as the queen and…” Rae let her voice trail off than bit her lower lip nervously she avoided looking at Finn.

“Aaaand than what” Finn was intrigued now. Rae just took a deep breath before telling her self ah fuck it.

“At some point my faceless centurion ended up being you” Rae looked at Finn a bit bashfully.

“Nice…but I was a bit of a dick to ya why would ya fantasize about me?”

“Well it happened after you came by to tell me to put a boot up Archie’s arse for standing me up. I guess my subconscious knew I fancied ya before my conscience self did” Rae shrugged she still was a bit surprised of him showing up in her fantasy herself.

“So I guess that means I kinda gave ya your first orgasm” Finn smiled at Rae liking the fact he hadn’t been the only one to fantasize about her that summer that she did the same about him.

“Yeah I guess ya did. So now ya know the story about this fantasy” Rae bobbed him on the nose scrunching up her face as she smiled, Finn did the same back before he kissed her softly on the lips. Soon it turned heated and Finn moved himself between her legs gently slipping back into her as his hand slid down her side to move her left thigh around his waist, they made love slowly until their orgasms washed over them as a feeling of love and contentment embrace them.

“I love ya Finn,” Rae said whispered in his ear as he kissed her shoulder.

“I love ya too Rae” Finn said softly as he looked at her trying to memorize this moment, the feel of her soft skin, the flush on her cheeks, the contrast of her raven hair against her pale skin, of how beautiful she is.

“I don’t want to leave here your back garden feels like a paradise Finn” Rae still couldn’t believe Finns back garden had this nice secluded spot with trees and beautiful flowers, a perfect place to act out her fantasy.

“Yeah I know I loved playing in this part of the garden when I was a kid. I climbed up these trees all the time, I fell out of one of them once which is were I got this scar on me face from but thankfully I didn’t break anything.” Finn had a far way look on his face as he was remembering those happier days of his youth that made Rae wonder what he had been like as a kid.

“I suppose we better clean up before ya dad gets home,” Rae said sadly not wanting for this day in Finns arms to end.

“Yeah I guess we should, you know i’m glad the neighbors weren’t home especially with ya screaming like ya did” Finn looked at Rae with a smug grin on his face.

“Oi I cant help it that I have a boyfriend who knows how to make me cum loudly” Rae smirked at Finn as they started to get up and got dressed into some clothes they had near by to change into.

“Well I aim to please” Finn gave Rae a crooked smile; Rae rolled her eyes at him as she smiled back as they both finished getting dressed. Finn gathered up his torn tunic and the rest of his costume while Rae did the same with hers. They both put the items on the chaise loung and moved it back into the house. Finn had taken the costumes up to his room as Rae went and made them tea. They hung out in Finns room drinking their tea and listening to music while sitting on the floor there backs against Finns bead.

“Ya know Rae I really got turned on when ya tore me tunic like ya did, I really wanted to stop and snog ya” Finn looked at Rae with amazement in his eyes.

“Well why didn’t ya I wouldn’t have stopped ya” Rae bumped her shoulder against his as he did the same back.

“Well I was also turned on by you being this confident seductive queen and wanted to see what ya would do next” Finns right hand took hold of Raes left loving how well there hands fit, like they were made to fit perfectly together.

“Yeah it was kind of fun getting lost in my character”

“I really loved how ya just took your dress off like that, you never cease to amaze me girl,” Finn said in awe of the strength his girlfriend had. Rae would be the first to admit even after eighteen months of dating she still had her doubts about herself but with finn she knew he loved all of her and for her that helped.

“I figured you like that” Rae wiggled her eyebrows than they both broke out into a fit of giggles. As they settled down Rae looked over at Finns guitar and black leather jacket on the back of his chair and the ideas started to play in her head.

“What ya thinking about girl?”

“I was wondering how long it would it take for ya to save for a hotel room” Rae smirked mischievously.

“A couple of week’s maybe if I pick up an extra shift or two at the garage. Why? Is it for another fantasy of yours?” Finn was already intrigued by what was going on in the mind of his girlfriend.

“Yeah it requires you to dress up in all black with ya jacket and guitar” Rae looked at Finn with a lusty look in her eyes.

“Like a rock star or sommat?” Rae just smirked at Finn.

“What are you planning girl” Finn knew he was already in for what ever Rae was planning.

“Oh you’ll see” Rae smiled at Finn with a giddy look in her eyes. The two of them continued to listen to music when they heard Gary come in the house calling out to see if anyone was home. They got up and went downstairs to say hi, Rae had stayed for tea than after Finn walked her home, they said goodnight to each other reluctantly sharing one last kiss before Finn started for home. Rae went up to her room to write in her diary about the day, she check on her birth control pills and found she was going to need a refill, she got into bed and fell asleep thinking about all the scenarios that could play out for the next time.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so since the story in Raes romance novel is about the roman time period, I had to find a roman equivalent to the odyssey or the Iliad both Greek stories written by Homer and I fond the Aeneid written by Virgil (Vergil) so just wanted to explain that.


	3. The Rockstar

His forehead leans against the glass of the window looking out at another cityscape. He sighs as he turns into his luxury suite and walks over to the bar pouring himself some tea. The tour was long and draining he was ready for it to be over so he could have a much needed holiday maybe find a woman to come with him. He was expecting some interviewer guy from NME magazine by the name of Ray, he really hated interviews they were all about his personal life never the music much. He sipped his tea as he sat down on the plush sofa turning on the telly, he flipped the channels finding nothing and turned it off. He wished he was performing on the stage getting lost in the sounds of the music and energy of the audience, it was almost euphoric at times for him. It was the only time he really enjoyed the tour when he was amongst his fans. There was a knock at the door, he put his cup on the table and got up to answer it. He walked over opining the door to find staring at him not some guy but possibly the most beautiful woman in the world staring back at him. She was wearing a low cut cleavage revealing red skater dress that clung to her every curve just falling to her knees of her shapely bare legs and a leather jacket. His eyes crawled over her body in amazement than lingered on her ample chest before moving his eyes up to her face. His breath hitched a bit when he saw long raven hair that he just wanted to entangle his fingers in, plump lips that he felt were made for kissing and saying dirty things. She had beautiful expressive brown eyes with flecks of green and gold in them reminding him of a forest during a golden sunset. He stares at her for a few lingering minutes before she clears her throat to get his attention.

“You going to let me in or do you want to conduct this interview in the hallway? Your choice ” Rae said with a bit of sass that he somehow liked.

“Uh yes-yes please come in” He moved over to let her in taking a moment to glance at her perfect rounded arse that he found he wanted to caress. He shook his head trying to get himself under control before his little instrument got tuned up.

“So where do you want to do it at?” Rae asked as she took of her leather jacket making her dressed tighten a little bit over her chest that he couldn’t help but linger on.

“Uh what?” His voice cracked as he cleared his throat not thinking he heard her right.

“The interview” Rae looked at him strangely.

“Oh right I’m sorry um over by the chair and sofa seems good and comfortable.” he gestured to the furniture he mentioned as he closed the door.

“Ok sounds good Mr. Nelson” Rae sat on the chair as he walked over to the sofa and sat close to her.

“Um please call me Finn. Mr. Nelson sounds to formal” Finn huffed out a laugh making Rae smile radiantly making him want to try and put one on her face everyday. She reached down into her bag she brought with her for her tape recorder and notepad, she crossed her legs slowly sliding her right calf over her left shin that made Finn swallow.

“Very well Finn so first question have you had any time to write new songs on this tour or has it been to hectic for the creative juices to flow” Rae licked her lips that made Finn want to lick them himself. Rae looked at Finn through her lashes taking him in. He was wearing loose black jeans with a tight fitting white t-shirt that defiantly showed the outline of he well muscled chest and six-pack abs and a leather jacket. She had to admit he was fit and found herself squeezing her thighs together to relive the slight throbbing between them.

“Um…uh yeah its been hectic the rode doesn’t leave me much time to write ” Finn had to adjust his position as he jeans were feeling a bit tight as he looked at Rae uncrossing her legs and slowly recrossing them.

“So what are your biggest influences in music?” Rae bit her lip as she slid her pen between her two fingers rather seductively.

“Oh um a little bit of the Stone Roses, Oasis, Radiohead mostly indy music with a little bit of reggae mixed it for fun” Finn adjusted to a comfortable position on the sofa so he was angled to face Rae a bit more and put a pillow on his lap.

“I have to admit I liked the groups you chose some of my favorites until the reggae, not a big fan of it” Rae jotted down a couple of notes on her note pad.

“Well I would love a chance to try and make you come.. around to likening it. I’m sure I could make you scream its praises” Finn smirked licking his lower lip as he thought about the ways he would love to make Rae scream his name instead of the praises of reggae.

“Oh you’d have to have a magic tongue for me to scream the praises of Reggae” Rae smirked but squirmed in the chair feeling wet between her thighs and squeezing them once again to relive the throbbing.

“I’ve been told its pretty magical and rather convincing” Rae really wanted him to put that tongue to the test, on her.

“Oh and what else have you been told you have” Rae huffed a light breath as she slowly crawled her eyes up and down his body. she leaned to the side resting her elbow on the arm of the chair as her fingers ghosted along her neck than lower down her chest that made Finn swallow nervously.

“That I have magic fingers as well…that I’m really good with them” Finn bit his lip as he really wanted to try out his magic fingers on her.

“Oh I’m sure you are. Um back to the questions we got a little off… subject there” Rae bit the corner of her lower lip, Finn squirmed on the sofa getting a bit hard at the thought of how sexy he thought that was.

“Of course please continue”

“So what are your plans next after the tour?” Rae put the end of her pen to the bottom of her lip waiting for his answer as it made Finn wish her lips were around something else.

“Um planning on taking a holiday somewhere, a much needed one”

“Any ideas?”

“Someplace hot” Finn ran the tip of his thumb across the bottom of his lip causing Rae to lat out a soft light moan.

“ Um will someone be going with you?” Rae felt rather warm all of a sudden.

“No um I’m pretty single at the moment” Rae uncrossed her leg than recrossed it causing part of her dress to ride up giving Finn a pick at some lacy sky blue knickers.

“So what do you look for in a woman?” Rae smiled knowing full well where his eyes were looking.

“Oh someone tall, beautiful, a kissable mouth, legs that go on for days with dark almost raven like hair. Someone who knows there music too”

“Well girls like that are hard to find, I wish you luck in finding one”

“Maybe I already have” Finn said in a smooth confident voice.

“Well you hang on to her than. Well that’s all the questions I have thank you for your time” Rae lean forward giving Finn a peek at the matching bra to her kickers, she put her stuff back in her bag than got up holding her jacket to walk to the door with Finn getting up behind her.

“Do you really have to go? Do you have to be anywhere for anything?” Finn defiantly didn’t want this music goddess to leave just yet. Rae turned around to face him.

“Um no, why?”

“I was hoping I could get a chance to get you to scream the praises of Reggae” Finn licked his bottom lip as Rae lustfully smiled at him.

“Well you’re in luck I’m free all afternoon” Rae dropped her things as Finn walked her backwards and up against the wall roughly pressing himself on her, he stares at her intently as her breath increases. He takes her wrists slowly using them to slide her arms up above her head. He leans his head to her ear.

“Keep your hands up above your head” Finn whispers than suckles on her ear lobe lightly as his hot breath delightfully sends shivers down her neck. She nods her understanding as he than holds both wrists with one hand sliding the other down her arm to the crook of her neck sliding up it to intertwine his fingers in her hair. Finn tightens his hold on her hair exposing the side of her neck and dives his head to kiss behind her ear, a moan escapes out of Rae’s mouth at the tingling sensation of his lips on her heated skin. He kisses down her neck to her collarbone than grazes his teeth along the sensitive flesh dragging his lips in heated kisses back up to her jaw. He pulls back taking his hand off her wrists that she keeps them up above her head and takes the hem of her dress pulling it off her throwing it to the floor. Finn takes off his shirt, pressing himself closer to her as his hands go to her waist both gilding up her sides, one hand goes to hold her wrists and the other cups the side of her face that she leans into. He looks at her lips than her eyes as his thumb tenderly strokes her cheek, he leans in ghosting his lips along hers licking her bottom lip before capturing it with his sucking on it. Rae moans letting Finn slip his tongue into her mouth and deepens their kiss, a feeling of electricity flows through them to their cores.

Finn takes his hand from her face to cup her ample breast, his thumb rubs her hardening nipple through her silky material of her bra causing Rae to moan into their kiss, he tilts his pelvis into her causing Rae to feel his erection. He breaks apart the kiss and kisses down her neck to her chest than takes his thumb and pulls down the cup of her bra to expose the nipple that he takes into his mouth. He suckles it, swirling his tongue around it before flicking it with the tip of his tongue causing Rae to roll her eyes back in pleasure. Finn takes his other hand and quickly undoes her clasp, he removes his mouth than takes her bra off of her as she keeps her hands up above her. His mouth seeks her other nipple as his one hand rubs her other breast, his other hand slides down to her waist, enjoying the feel of her soft skin under his touch. He grazes his hand further down to the front of her kickers rubbing her through the soaked silk causing Rae to hitch her breath as the throbbing increases deep within her. He takes both hands and rips her knickers off as she makes a lusty sound at his strength, he looks at her with nearly black eyes of lust.

“Tell me what you want” Finn whispered near her ear as he peppered kisses along her neck.

“I want you to show me how magic your fingers really are and make me cum” Rae said breathily as her heart raced at the anticipation. He smirks at her seductively than goes back to devouring her neck as he slips two fingers into her very wet heat as his thumb slowly rubs small circles on her clit instantly causing Rae to gasp. He varies his speed of his thumb and rhythm of his fingers, Rae lets out moan after moan never wanting the exquisite feeling to end. A warmth deep within her builds as he slipped another finger into her wetness rubbing a sensitive spot within her as his thumb increases its speed making Rae’s legs start to shake. Finn takes his hand to hold her wrists and pressing himself into her more to help support her.

“Oh Finn I’m so-so close” Rae breaths out her groans turn into loud moans. With a few more stokes Rae yells out her orgasm as she clenches around Finn’s fingers her juices dripping down her leg, he pulls out putting his fingers into his mouth enjoying her taste. Rae leans her head on Finns shoulder letting her arms down to hold his biceps as she continues to qiver from her orgasm while he puts his arms around her waist.

“Well now I defiantly know you have magic fingers but I don’t think we’ll be putting that in the interview” Rae smirk as Finn chuckled.

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea” Finn smiled at her as Rae slid her hands over his hard muscled arms to his chiseled chest down to his jeans undoing his button than zipper. Rae grinned as she pushed his jeans and boxers down around his waist sliding them down as she keeled in front of him. He stepped out of them and Rae looked up at him while biting her lower lip. She raked her nails lightly up the back of his calves and thighs sliding one hand around to firmly grip his throbbing hard cock causing Finn to put a hand on the wall and close his eyes at the tantalizing shivers going though his body just from the contact. Rae took the moment to squeeze her rock gods arse as she licked her lips kissed the tip of his cock than looked up at Finn before licking his slit tasting his precum. He groans as he watches her take him in her mouth, he’s amazed at how good her mouth feels around him as her hand rubs his balls gently. Rae moves her hand around him digging her fingers into his arse as her other hand firmly twist up and down his hardness as she moves her mouth up and down him, swirling her tongue around his knob in slow rhythm. The slurping noises and watching this raven haired goddess devour him was turning him on even more than he already was. Rae moans as Finn reaches down to entangle his hand into her hair pulling it slightly as he feels his orgasm build.

“Oh Fuck Rae oh that’s soo good…oh god” Finn groaned out as he bit his lower lip.

“Rae I’m so-so close you should stop” Finn warned but Rae looked up at him with a gleam in her eye saying she had no intention of doing so. She took him deeper in her mouth with every bob of her head until she was deep throating him, Finn started to breath faster as his felt closer to coming undone. Rae increased her speed until Finn let out a loud grunt, she slows down swallowing every last drop of him, Finn helps her up, she looks at him smugly as he smiles at her.

“I think I’ll be requesting you do my interviews from now on” Finn takes his hand out of her hair and pushed some behind her ear.

“I am very good at what I do, so why don’t you use that magic tongue of yours to make me come…around to reggae” Rae whispered in his ear. Finn didn’t answer he just crashed his mouth on hers in a searing passionate kiss that made Rae’s toes curl. He puts his hand on her waist sliding them down to her soft rounded arse and lifted her into his arms, Rae wraps her arms and legs around his neck and waist never breaking their kiss. He caries her to the bed gently putting her down and in one smooth move was laying half on top of her already starting to feel hard again. He peppers kiss after kiss down her neck dragging his lips down her chest finding her breasts worshiping them with hot wet kisses nibbling her nipple while rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger, Rae breathed in shallow breaths at the sensations pulsating throughout her body to her clit. Finn moved down slowly kissing his way over every inch of flesh as his right hand glided down her side to her thigh, he stoked it up and down as Rae whimpered feeling a throbbing again between her thighs. Finn was loving exploring her soft skin with his mouth and hands while trying to make her body sing with pleasure. Finn moved his hands under her upper thighs to wrap around them pulling her closer to him as he kissed the inner left thigh and grazing his teeth on the sensitive skin than moved to the other thigh repeating his actions.

“Please Finnnn” Rae moaned wanting him to relieve her throbbing ache. Finn looked at her smirking.

“Please what Rae tell me” Finn licked his lips taking in the intoxicating smell of her arousal anxious to taste her again.

“I want you to use that fucking tongue of yours to make me scream the praises of Reggae if you can” Rae looked at him with fire in her eyes in challenge as her breath increased.

“Challenge accepted m’dear” Finn used his thumbs to gently pull apart her labia and leaned down in an opened mouthed kiss on her clit using his tongue to swirl around the sensitive bud causing Rae to let out a loud groan. He starts to flick her clit with the tip of his tongue as he moved his right hand around to her entrance slipping two fingers inside moving in and out of her. Rae starts to feel a deep intense warmth build inside her center and her skin flush as he varies the speed of his tongue, Rae reaches down entangling his soft hair between her fingers as her other grabs a hold of the duvet on top of the bed. She feels like she’s floating to the stars as Finn increases the speed of his fingers and keeps a steady rhythm with his tongue. She tightens her hold of his hair causing him to groan the vibrations making her moan his name.

“Oh Finnnn yes…. YESSSSS OH FUCK!” Rae screams arching her back lifting off the bed a bit as her orgasm pulsates trough her. Finn laps up her sweet taste than starts to kiss down one of her thighs down her leg giving her time to recover from her high. He works his way up her other leg while looking at her with hunger, Rae bit her lip watching him work his way up her body tingling from every kiss drag of his lips on her heated skin. Finn kisses along her neck to her mouth capturing her lips with his, Rae runs her fingers through his hair as Finns hand reaches for her left thigh bringing it around his waist. He lines himself up to her entrances and slips into her slowly, they both moan into their kiss at the feel of them being connected. Finn groans as she tightens around him enjoying her wet warmth surrounding him as he trusts into her slowly, Rae slides her hand down his back grazing her nails along the way, sending shivers down his back. She grabs his arse pulling him closer to her as he kisses his way to her ear.  
  
“Please Finn” Rae whimpered as he continued his tortuously slow pace.

“Please what? Tell me” he whispers in her ear knowing what she wanted but wanted her to say it.

“Please go faster, harder. Please Finn” Finn instantly increases his thrusts as Rae wrapped her other leg around him keeping him as deep as she could. He pushes harder, faster as sweat forms on their body’s. Rae screams Finns name as another orgasm rocks through her. Finn trusts a few more times and releases himself deep within her as he groans Rae’s name collapsing on top of her. Rae holds him to her loving the feel of his weight on top of her while still being connected. He rises his head to look into her eyes lovingly and plays with her hair. He moves off of her part way laying on his side, his left leg rests intertwined between hers resting his head in the palm of his propped up hand. He looks down at her as his left arm rest across her chest his finger tracing shapes on her skin. She smiles at him as she intertwines her fingers with his left hand.

“I love you Rae” Finn softly kissed her lips as he took his right hand and played with her soft hair, just one of many things he loved to do with Rae. She caresses his cheek that he leans into as she looked at him with loving eyes.

“ I love you too Finn”

“So did I convince you to scream the praises of Reggae?” Finn playfully smiled knowing already he didn’t.

“Well as good as you did at making me scream with that magic tongue of yours, I still can’t say I like it. Although please don’t stop trying on my account” Rae smirked as Finn shook his head chuckling.

“So how long do we have the hotel room?”

“Until Sunday afternoon, thought we could make a weekend of it and to celebrate getting that internship at the radio station that I‘ve been hoping to get” Rae eye’s widened as her mouth fell open turning into a smile.

“Really Finn oh my god your going to be brilliant. I knew they choose you, after all you have the second best music knowledge in all of Lincolnshire” Rae gave Finn a cheeky look.

“No that’s you girl” Rae rolled her eyes playfully as Finn kissed her on the tip of her nose making Rae giggle.

“Um Rae, I was…thinking about getting a flat and was wondering if you wanted to help me find one?” Finn bit his lower lip nervously.

“Yeah of course I will but are sure you’re ready for that?” Finn pulled the duvet from behind him and wrapped it around them as he felt Rae shiver.

“Yeah I’m ready. Um also I was thinking you could maybe stay with me when ya come home from uni on holidays and summers” Finn rubs the back of his neck nervously biting his lower lip looking down at her.

“That would be great Finn. You know I’m still a bit nervous about going to uni, still not sure if I’ll be able to handle it but I really want to go” Rae traced patterns on the top of Finns hand as he kissed her temple.

“Rae I think you’ll do great on your own but ya know you got me or the gang, your family to turn to if things go tits up or if you just need to hear a friendly voice” Finn caressed the side of her face stroking his thumb gently looking at her proudly.

“I know and that helps knowing I have that support and that Kester helped me find a therapist in Bristol. I just worry about us” Rae put her hand on Finns that was caressing her cheek with a worried look.

“I know me too but we agreed to try long distance because I wanted that internship and the few radio stations that has them in Bristol had two year waiting lists. We knew I had a better shot here or maybe Lincoln”

“I know it just scares me I mean long distance don’t always work out and I don’t want to lose you” Rae turned on her side to face Finn better and hold him to her.

“Rae you won’t lose me but I told you I want you to be happy even if that’s not necessarily with me. Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna fight for us, always remember that” Finn pushed back some hair behind her ear as Rae ran her fingers in his hair by his ear.

“I will and I’m gonna fight for us too even against my own thoughts when I have to” Rae kissed Finns lips softly than got up out of the bed.

“Rae where ya goin’ ?” Finn sat up grabbing for her hand catching it in his.

“I’m taking a shower have you seen the bathroom its amazing! Maybe you could join me there’s enough room for two” Rae licked her lips than went to bit the side of her lower lip that Finn found sexy beyond belief.

“Don’t have to ask me twice girl” Finn got up following Rae to the shower, it wasn’t long that they were kissing passionately under the warm stream of the water flowing over there bodies. Finn ran his hands down her sides to lift her, Rae’s legs wrapped around his waist, he entered her and slowly moved making love to her as she held him close to her. Rae ran her fingers through Finns wet hair as they got lost in there kiss and embrace, soon coming undone together. They dried off and ordered room service, after eating they went to bed laying in each others arms.

“So what’s next in the world of Rae’s sexual fantasies?” Finn asked huskily in her ear as he stroked her arm up and down lazily.

“I’ll tell you this it requires a prisoner uniform and handcuffs” Rae whispered in his ear, he swallowed at what she had planed with those handcuffs.

“Really u-um anything else” Finns was ready to act out what she had in mind already.

“Just what I’ll be wearing but that will be a surprise and maybe we’ll christen your flat with what I have in store”

“Oh fuck sounds good to me” Finns voice cracked as he had even more motivation to find a flat sooner rather than latter. Rae yawned and cuddled closer to Finn.

“Night Rae, I love ya girl” Finn kissed the top of her head as he held her tight to him.

“Night Finn, love you too” Rae said sleepily, soon both of them fell asleep. The rest of the weekend went by exploring Leeds with Finn showing Rae some rather good record shops, Rae got to fulfill another small fantasy of hers to cover Finn in dairy lee and lick it off him to which Finn didn’t complain about one bit.

 

 

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N The Mechanic was inspired by those s3 bts photos (the innocent days) and it looked like Nico was wearing blue overalls and it was speculated on tumbler that Finn may be working in a garage with chop (something we never found out if it was right or not). So I wrote Rae and Finn acting out a fantasy of her being with a hot mechanic (will admit I’ve had that fantasy myself). So it was set in the time of s3 before it reared its ugly head along with the follow up The Centurion. I wrote the fics thinking that after 18 months Rae and Finn would be more communicative with each other but apparently s3 had other plans in the communication department or lack there of. Personally their whole relationship was not written realistically because of that lack of communication they wouldn't have lasted that LONG but there was nothing much realistic about s3 anyway . So this series is now an AU where Rae and Finn do communicate saying the “I loves you’s ” sooner in there relationship. So i just wanted to explain a little further. thank you for reading :)


	4. The Prison Guard

She closed her locker and walked out of the changing room than looked to see she was scheduled to do a cell inspection on prisoner sixty-nine aka Finn Nelson according to his file. She smiled at the task; she had been eyeing him for the last two months since he started his prison term. She admired how his strong arm muscles flexed and extended with his movements when lifting weights in the prison yard. His body made her want to pat him down slowly and thoroughly, leaving no part of him untouched. He had an arse that she thought should be illegal and wanted to bite into like a rabid dog. She noticed he had been eyeing her as well with all his glances he gave her, especially to her boobs. Rae had also suspected something else about him though, something in his files didn’t add up and today she was going to find out if her suspicions were right. She adjusted her top undoing a button to revel a bit more cleavage and smoothed down her short skirt with a deep side split that showed off her long legs then walked into Finn’s cell. He was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head in a white vest top and standard prison orange trousers when she entered the room cuffs at the ready.

“Prisoner sixty-nine get up, time for a cell inspection” She ordered as he traveled his eyes over her body slowly than got up licking his lips and put his hands out for her to cuff him.

“What, no good morning first” Finn curled the corner of his lips and cocked his eyebrow that made Rae give him a small amused smile and a roll of her eyes.

“Good morning, happy” She said with a bit of sass in her tone as she cuffed one on his wrists and cuffed the bar to his cell door so he couldn’t go anywhere while her inspection took place.

“Oh very happy Rae, very”

“That’s Earl to you” Rae reprimanded him.

“Ok, Earl” Finn smirked than bit his lower lip as he watched Rae shake her head and proceed with her job, she walked over to the small table by the bed and bending over to the side ran her hands down the back feeling for anything taped behind it, after thoroughly inspecting the table finding a cassette player, mixed tape and a hidden Juggs magazine that she confiscated, Rae looked at Finn with a raised eyebrow.

“Interesting reading, you know you’re not allowed it”  

“S’not mine, didn’t know it was there must have been left by the former prisoner of this cell” Finn said in a feigned innocent tone but not quite meeting Rae‘s eyes.

“Right likely story” Rae said unimpressed, She moved over to the bed to start inspecting it, she removed the pillow looking under it finding nothing than moved onto the blankets. She pulled them back than removed the fitted sheet again finding nothing. Rae lifted up the single bed to look under it and found a bag of splifs taped underneath it.

“Well what do we have here” Rae raised her eyebrows again holding up the bag.

“S’not mine, I was framed”

“That’s what they all say” Rae put the bag of splifs in the same bag as the porn magazine than laid it down for a minute to grab the key to the handcuffs and accidentally dropped it, she heard it clank on the floor and saw it slide under the bed.

“Oops, damn got to get that now!” Rae sighed than got out a little torch light and got on her knees, her arse towards Finn who licked his lips and swallowed at the sight. Rae bent down to look for the key, her skirt rode up in back giving Finn a good view of her red lace kickers and her shapely long legs, Finn adjusted himself before his little prisoner tried to make a jailbreak out of his pants. Rae found the key and got up.

“Found it, looks like we’re going to have a talk about were you got the splifs” Rae grabbed the evidence and un-cuffed him from the bar of his cell door and recuffed him tightly causing him to wince.

“After you” Rae gestured to outside of his cell door, Finn took his cuffed hands and with one finger saluted her and walked out slowly with his head cocked to the side sliding his tongue across the back of his teeth. Rae walked out behind him and moved to his side than took his arm to lead him to the integration room.

The room Rae led him into had the standard gray walls of a prison with a table, two chairs and a two-way mirror. Once in the room she had him stand by the table and uncuffed him, she had him spread his arms out to his sides parallel to his shoulders, she stands close behind him as her hands slowly run down his arms than back up under them. Rae’s hot breath on Finn’s neck and her chest brushing up against his back were doing things to his insides and he could feel himself hardening. He licks his lips as her hands make their way down his sides. She squats and pats his legs thoroughly and slowly grazing his arse along the way when she stands and walks her way around him than smooths her hands down his hard muscular chest and ripped six-pack abs that the thin vest top barely counseled, her hand slip south and roughly palms him causing him to hiss. Once satisfied he had nothing on him she had him sit, she recuffed one wrist and attached the other cuff to the bar on the table keeping Finn right where he was.

“I thought you were supposed to have a man pat me down, isn’t that procedure” Finn leaned back in the chair his legs spread wide and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a crooked grin on his face.

“No time for that, had to get it done and I was the only one here” She sat on the table next to him crossing her legs, her slit in her skirt widens exposing more of her thigh making Finn sink his teeth into his lower lip. Rae rested her weight on her hand leaning to the side and slightly forward to Finn, he let his eyes drift to her breasts that were barely held in place by the one button of her top.

“So were did ya get the drugs prisoner sixty-nine” Rae sucked on her upper teeth than ran her tongue along her bottom lip as she slightly squinted at Finn.

“Told ya S’not mine I was framed” Finn shrugged his shoulder and raised his brows in a nonchalant manner giving Rae a slow once over as he slide his bottom lip out between his teeth. Rae rolled her eyes as she turned her head and grabbed a file on the table that she had placed there before the inspection and opened it.

“It says here you’re in for petty theft and yet they put you in cell block _D_ with all the _harden_ criminals. Now why would they put a first time criminal in this particulate part of the prison?”

“Guess the judge wanted to make me an example” Finn shrugged again.

“I don’t by it. I’ve been watching ya and you seem to have made friends with some of the gang leaders especially Erickson”

“Just trying to stay under the radar, make friends with the big kids in the yard” a bead of sweet rolled down Finns face as he adjusted in his seat, Rae sneered at him for a moment before eyeing him suspiciously and closed his file, she than uncrossed her legs a recrossed them making Finn’s eyes go straight to her exposed thigh again swallowing thickly as his fingers curled and uncurled with an almost uncontrollable need to touch her soft skin.

“Ya know what I think, I think you’re an undercover cop” Rae leaned foreword giving him a smug grin.

“So what if I am?”

“I know you are, I’ve been watching you closely and I want to know what you’re looking for”

“I bet you have” Finn said with a cocky tone curling his lips to the side in a grin as his eyes crawled over her.

“Answer my question!” Rae stared at him intensely her lips pressed together in such a way that made Finn want to kiss them, he sighed as he looked into Rae’s mossy green eyes, something was telling him he could trust her.

“Evidence on Erickson we suspect he called in the hit that killed one of the witnesses testifying against him the other is safe for now but we need to find something on him and soon”

“Well I know the _ins_ and _outs_ of this prison maybe we can help each other, in more ways than _one_ ” Rae took the key to the cuffs and undid the restraints on him, Finn rubbed at his wrist before giving her a small grin.

“Now that’s an offer I can’t refuse and I’m not to proud to admit I could use the help” Finn stood up and moved near Rae, his fingers brushed along the soft skin of her thigh and knee making electricity go through Rae’s body as she looked into Finn’s deep brown eyes licking her lower lip.

“I look forward to working with you for the rest of your sentence”  

“I was hoping I could get time off for good behavior” Rae uncrossed her legs and leaned forward near his ear, her hot breath sending tingles down his neck.

“I don’t know about good behavior but maybe you can _get off_ for bad behavior” Rae grazed her lips on his earlobe with her last word making Finn groan.

“Well I’d rather get _you off_ for naughtier behavior”  

“You can try” Rae said in a challenge, They both looked at each other knowingly as Finn slid his hand in-between Rae’s thighs and grazed his fingers along her flesh up to her kickers. He rubbed her slit through the red lacy fabric making Rae moan out as she leaned back resting her weight on her hands behind her than rolled her head back, biting her lower lip at the throbbing she felt. Finn pushed aside her kickers and started to rub her clit slowly than moved his fingers down her slit to her entrance finding her extremely wet before pushing two fingers inside her making Rae spread her thighs wide, her breath increased as his fingers slid in and out of her hitting her g-spot perfectly. Finn rested his hand on the indent between her upper thigh and hip, placing his thumb on her clit making Rae gasp at the contact and moan when he rubbed it in a slow circular motion. He felt her clinch around his fingers as he rubbed her clit and moved his fingers in and out faster, her breathing was becoming ragged as a flush appeared on her cheeks, her legs started to shake and her stomach tensed as her orgasm started to build. Rae whimpered as she neared her release than yelled out as she came, her juices dripped down on the table and Finn’s fingers.

Rae panted as she sat forward and looked into Finn’s eyes as he moved to stand in-between her thighs, she moved closer to him and put her lips on his licking the bottom of his lip than suddenly she bites and tugs it gently with her teeth, Finn parts his lips when he groans and she slips her tongue past them into his mouth savoring his taste. Finn kisses her passionately their tongues fighting for dominance but soon he pulls away when he feels Rae put his hands behind his back and cuff his wrists together.

“What ya doin’?” Finn asked in a husky tone as Rae moved off the table and slid down against him feeling his hard cock than ran her hand up his chest to his shoulder sliding it around his neck and to the back of his head. Her fingers weaved into his soft honey brown hair as she tightened her grip pulling his head back, she grinds into him making Finn moan and bite the corner of his lip. Rae kissed up his neck dragging her lips, licking his salty skin to his ear.

“Being very naughty and when I’m done you’re gonna thank me” Rae whispered in his ear than she sucked and pulled on his earlobe gently with her teeth making Finn groan, he closed his eyes at the tingling sensation going through his body, feeling the blood rushing south of the border like an escaped convict on the run.

Rae suddenly grabbed his shoulders and turned him around his back to the table, Finn leaned back his cuffed hands gripping the tables’ edge as Rae took the neck line of his vest top into her hands and tore it down his muscular chest and tight hard torso making Finn give Rae a smutty grin. She ran her fingers up his abs to his chest than went back to kissing his neck making her way down to one of his pectorals nipping at his skin along the way. Finn hissed in a breath as Rae licks on his nipple swirling her tongue before sucking on it, Rae loved the whimpering sounds escaping Finn’s mouth. She continues kissing down his torso dragging her lips and kneels in front of him. Her hands traveled to the sides of his orange elastic waisted trousers and slipped her thumbs into them and his boxers, with one swift move she pulled them down and off along with his shoes. Finn looked at Rae as she ran her nails lightly up his bare legs making him twitch; she made eye contact with him as she rested one hand on his hip and griped his hard cock with the other. She licked the underside of his shaft slowly whilst keeping her eyes on him; she licked the tip of him tasting the salty precum dripping from his slit. Rae gave Finn a sultry smirk before sucking his knob, Finn rolled his head back groaning out at the feel of her wet tongue swirling around him and her hand twisting up and down his cock. Rae slid her free hand to his balls to massage them, an appreciative groan escaped Finn’s lips. Soon he is leaning back on his forearms awkwardly due to the cuffs on his wrists; the way Rae took him deeper in her mouth to the back of her throat and just past was knee weakening. He let out a groan as Rae teased his tip by lightly grazing him with her teeth, Finn could feel the tightness of his balls, his lower stomach tense and the heat at his core build with every movement of Rae’s head and sounds she made.

“Oh fuck Rae that is soooo goooood…Oh shit” Finn practically growled out as he trusts into her mouth instinctively. “Rae I’m so close…you sh-should stop” Finn panted but cried out when he felt his orgasm overtake him like a prison riot. Rae swallows than stands up wiping her mouth and looks at him lustily as she slowly removed her top to reveal a black lace bra and let the top drop to the ground, she tears away her skirt letting it join with the top. Finn bites his lips pulling at the cuffs wanting to touch her, she moves closer to him and rubs up against him reaching around and slaps his arse making Finn look at her with hunger, and she grabs the key and uncuffs him. Finn instantly cups her face and kisses her fervently winding the fingers of one hand into her silky soft raven hair as the other slides down her neck to her chest cupping and massaging her breast through her bra making Rae moan into the kiss as she runs her hand down and up his back feeling the muscles flex with his movements and her fingers of her other hand intertwine in his hair. Finn feels her hardening nipple through the thin lace and used his thumb to pull down the cup of her bra, he pulls on her hair making Rae whimper, to expose her neck and kisses his way down it to her chest sucking at her soft skin along the way, he captures her nipple with his lips loosening his hold on her hair just a little as Rae grinds into him.

“Finn fuck me” Rae whispers in his ear, Finn lifts his head as Rae reaches around her and undoes her bra seductively removing it and letting it hit the ground, Finn kisses her sholder than moves around her moving her hair from her neck to kiss behind her ear his hands glide down her shoulders and arms, Rae rolls her head back onto his shoulder eyes closed in pleasure. The sound of the cuffs being clicked on one wrist then the other made her open them.

“Now It’s my turn to be naughty” Finn said in her ear as he pulled on her earlobe with his lips lightly making Rae grind her arse into him, Finn continues to kiss her shoulders resting his hand on her waist and slowly moving it up to her breast causing Rae to shiver from his touch, she felt herself getting wetter as Finn played with her breast rolling her nipple between his figers making her whimper and moan.

Finn suddenly bends her over the table her arms in front of her with the cuffs scraping along the wood, he bends down and kisses down her back to just above the top of her knickers and pulls them finding they tear away easily. He than lifts her left leg bent at the knee on top of the table and kneals behind her. Rae feels Finns lips move along the underside her left thigh grazing his teeth on her sensitive skin making Rae lick and bite her lower lip as she lifts her head up and back a bit, Finn makes his way to her backside kissing her arse cheek as he slides his other hand up her left leg and thigh. Rae maons out when Finn places his mouth on her clit and licks up her slit to her entrance a few times, Finn savors her taste than he goes to suck on her senatitinve nub. He moves two of his fingers from his right hand to her entrance feeling her wetness before pushing them in, he moves them slowly in and out than incresses his speed feeling Rae clench around them, Rae starts to shake and wimper as she feels herself getting closer. Finn suddenly pulls his fingers out and stands up pressing his hardness against her rubbing it along her slit teasting her, he bends over her to her ear.

“I wonder if there is someone behind the two-way mirror watching us” Finn asks looking at their reflection  in the mirror whilst his left hand runs up her left side sending electricity through her body and to her core, Finn rests his weight on his right forearm as his hand plays with her right breast.

“There could be we should give them a good show” Rae challenged as she looked at him with lustfull eyes and curled her lips up and to the side than looked at the refection of them in the mirror. Finn glides his hand up her left thigh resting on the table to her arse cheek causing tingles on Rae’s skin than gave it a slap and rubbed it as Rae looked at him with surprise and lust.  

“Well we’ve certainly gave them a good warmup” With that Finn pushed inside of her roughly causing Rae to gasp as his left hand rested on her hip digging his fingers into her flesh, he trust into her at a fast pace as he kissed behind her ear making Rae moan out loudly at the tingles on her neck from his lips and the glorious friction of him moving in and out of her. They both looked into each others eyes using the mirrors refection of them, Rae felt herself getting closer with every trurst and soon was calling out Finn’s name as she climaxed, her juices gushing down her leg from the intensity of her orgasm. Finn pulled out and pulled Rae up turning her around, he than put his arms around her and down her arse, he lifted her causing Rae to put her legs around his waist and her cuffed hands around his neck. Finn walked them to the wall behind them pushing Rae up against the wall roughly and in one swift move entered her again. He moved slowly at first almost tortuously slow as he kissed her neck to her ear.

“Faster” Rae whimpered as Finn moved faster moving his lips to her jaw line then to her lips to kiss her hard and heatedly. Rae moaned into their kiss as Finn pushed himself closer to her. “ Harder Finn please I’m so close” Rae pleaded when she broke their kiss, Finn trust into her at a punishing pace now feeling himself getting close as well, they started breathing heavily and beads of sweat rolled down their bodies as Finn continued to pound into her, Rae leaned her head back against the wall as Finn leaned his head down taking her nipple into his mouth gently biting it making Rae scream out her orgasm, her juices flowed down Finn’s legs as her walls contracted around his cock, he released himself into her and a guttural cry escaped his lips. They leaned their foreheads together trying to catch their breath, Rae shakily put her legs down to stand. Finn held her in his arms until her legs didn’t feel like jelly than went and got the key to the cuffs taking them off of Rae and rubbed her wrists as he placed soft kisses on her lips. Finn to Rae’s surprise lifted her into his arms and took her back to the bedroom and laid her on the bed than joined her.

“Well that’s certainly the best way to christen the flat, thank you by the way” Rae giggled and cuddled up along Finn’s side as he placed his arm around her and started to lazily trace shapes on her arm.

“Yeah a sexy flat warming party for two and I told ya you would thank me” Rae quipped as she pulled the duvet around them

“Oh I’ll say but we got a real one in a few hours that we need ta get ready for” Rae moved her head resting her chin on her hand that was laying on Finns chest to look at him.

“I know but can’t we just cancel and stay in, cuddle, listen to music… _do other_ things” Rae wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“What deny Chop a party, we wouldn’t here the last of it” Finn shook his head huffing out a chuckle.

“This is true” Rae stared to draw shapes on Finn’s chest making him laugh a bit from the tickling sensation and grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.  

“Maybe we can kick ‘em out after a couple of hours” Finn shrugged his lips making Rae smile at him.

“I like how ya think” Rae gave him a kiss.  

“So wear did ya get the rip-away kickers?”

“The same place I got the outfit from at this store in London on that girls weekend I took with Chloe and Iz, I was getting tired of ya ruining me good pair of sexy kickers” Rae playfully scowled at him.  

“Oi what about you? Maybe I should invest in some rip-away vest tops now”

“Well they do have men’s stripper costumes of all sorts that fit many of my fantasies” Rae moved her eyebrows up and down with a dirty smirk playing on her lips.

“Well girl just tell me what ya want me to get and I will. I really love these fantasies of yours” Finn sucked on his lower lip feeling a bit of heat on his cheeks.

“Yeah I know ya really get into them and the characters”

“Well got to admit it was really hard to stay in character with what ya were wearing. If it wasn’t for the cuffs we wouldn’t have gotten far in ya script”

“Good thing I had them then and we defiantly need to use them in the future”

“Oh defiantly! Got to admit I liked it” Finn looked down feeling more heat on his cheeks

“Good to know although you cuffing me wasn’t in the script you cheeky boy”

“What I was improvising” Finn curled up the corners of his lips with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“That ya did but I did like too” Rae smiled than looked at him seriously. “Speaking of improvising, what was that staying under the radar shit?” Rae sneered at him as Finn looked in confusion.

“What I figure that’s what a newbie in prison would do to stay safe and….oh shit. Yeah” Finn squinted his eyes and crinkled his nose whilst looking down.

“I apologized about all of that when I told ya my misguided reasons for breaking up with ya in collage”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that, like I said I figured that’s what some one new to prison would do it wasn’t meant to take the piss out of ya” Finn kissed her cheek giving her a sad puppy look that made Rae snort as she shook her head.

“Ok I just thought you were being an arse”

“No, ya know how crap I am with words”

“I think you’ve gotten better, ya know what to say when the time counts” Finn smiled at Rae giving her a kiss on her temple. “Besides ya know how easy it is for me to misunderstand things sometimes, I just wanted to make sure what ya meant”

“Well now ya know” Finn sighed as he took a quick glance at the clock. “We need to get up and get the place ready for the gang” Rae just held him tighter to her placing her leg in-between his.

“We got a few hours before that, we can spare a bit of time to stay in each others arms” Rae pouted making Finn roll his eyes shaking his head giving into her plea.    

“Well maybe a little bit longer” Finn curled the corner of his lips up and to the side; Rae smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Rae ya said that you had sommat to tell me, what was it?”  Rae took a breath hoping Finn would be ok with what she had to suggest.

“I was wonderin’ if it would be ok to move in with ya for the rest of the summer before I go off to uni”

“Yeah! Its fine with me ya were gonna stay here when ya came back on holidays anyways but don’t ya want to spend the rest of it with ya family?”

“Well yes I do but um money would be less tight if I left, dad I-I mean Karim lost his job, I figure I could be one less burden if I move out sooner and it would make it easier on them to make the move”

“What! When did ya find this out?” Finn furrowed his bushy eyebrows together his mouth opened at the news worried for Rae.

“Yesterday”

“Wow, um yeah you can move in I’d like nothing better. Ya know you’re not a burden on ya family right?”

“I know it just feels like it at the moment”

“Well ya not Rae I‘m sure they don’t think that either, where are they moving too?”

“Glasgow, Karim’s sister found him a job up there although there’s a bit of hope the company is starting plans to expand here in Stamford so by taking this job now he can transfer back here when its all done”

“I hope it that happens Rae”

“So does dad, uh Karim. I’ve been doing that here lately” Rae huffed out a laugh.

“Calling him ya da you mean?”

“Yeah I let it slip the other day ya should have seen him he was so happy, he gave me this gold chain that belonged to his dad saying something about being passed down to their child as they go on a journey in life”

“Sounds nice”

“Yeah it was, it really should go to jazz though but he instead when I said something about it. Ya know I think I’m gonna call him dad from now on, he’s been more of one to me then victor ever was” Rae said bitterly remembering the note she received back in response soon after the letter she sent eighteen months ago saying he was ok with that, she had been surprised he bother to write back at all but was also hurt too that he rejected her again, **no Rae told herself he didn’t reject her he rejected being a father again and it was not a reflection on her.**

“Exactly Rae victor is not worth thinking about” Finn held Rae tighter before kissing her on her forehead. “Rae we need to get up and get the place ready for the party”

“Ok but I’m going to take a quick shower” Rae got up first to grab some clean clothes for the party as Finn watched her overwhelmed with her walking around naked so easily in front of him and couldn’t help remembering how nervous she was that night they were together for the first time, he was so proud at how far she had come in her confidence.

“Want some company” Finn licked his lips as he stood up from the bed naked and walked over to Rae putting his arms around her from behind placing a kiss on her shoulder than looked at her with a loving look that practically made Rae’s knees weak.

“No it will lead us to shaggin’ all afternoon long and as you say we got a party to get ready for” Rae kissed the tip of his nose before removing his arms and headed to the bathroom reluctantly.

“Well fine but I’m calling rain check for next time” Finn called out as he put on some boxers and jeans going shirtless for now until he could get a shower in and moving to the lounge to start cleaning up from there sexy activities. Rae with a towel around her peeked her head out.

“Deal”

“Ya know that’s going to be one of the great things about ya staying here”

“And what’s that than?” Rae asked as if she didn’t really know what Finn was talking about.

“That we can be alone whenever we want with out being interrupted by our parents and all the sex” Finn smirked as he started to remove the bar he put on his wooded table for the handcuffs to be attached to.

“Yeah that is gonna be a weird thing but I’m sure we’ll manage to get over it” Rae shrugged her lips looking slyly away before grinning; Finn walked over to her and kissed her.

“Well I can’t wait to start to manage it than” Rae pushed him by the shoulder playfully before going into the bathroom and shower. Finn finished with what he was doing and picked up the scattered clothes and putting them away. He put on some music and got out a beer then saw the bag with the magazine that he’d have to return to chops one brother who lent it to him and splifs, he grabbed it to put in his room saving the spiffs for the party latter. Rae walked out dressed from the bathroom a few minutes latter drying her hair with the towel than putting it in the hamper in the bedroom and grabbing the beer that Finn handed to her.

“Thanks” Rae kissed him than took a sip of her beer.

“Ya welcome”

“So did you talk to ya boss at the station if I could sit with you at one of ya two am shows?” Rae asked hoping she could, Finn had gotten a bit of a break after being at the radio station for a couple of weeks, his boss gave him an hour show in the early morning on Fridays and Saturdays. It hadn’t been the best time but Finn felt it was a good start and hoped after some time he could get a better slot time. Finn looked at Rae cringing before giving her an apologetic smile, placing his beer down at a table near by.

“I’m sorry Rae I forgot again. I meant to do it yesterday but I got busy with my other duties and at the garage latter” Rae’s face had fallen at the news. “I didn’t meant to let ya down again Rae, I know ya asked a -”

“Finn its ok ya not perfect and ya got busy like ya said, its fine” Rae smiled a little too brightly and Finn knew she was holding back again.

“No it’s not fine, you’ve asked five times already and I’ve either forgotten or got too busy and couldn’t find time to ask. Monday morning I’m writing meself a note so I’ll remember to ask this time, but I‘m pretty sure it will be ok with them” Rae nodded giving him a small smile. “Rae please don’t hold back ya feelings, I know ya proper angry at me”    

“No I‘m not angry just disappointed” Rae shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her beer.

“I’m sorry”

“It’s ok, really” Rae reassured him seeing the skeptical look in his eyes before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you” Finn held her in his arms placing a kiss at the crown of her head.

“Love you too Rae”  

“Well shouldn’t we get this place ready for a flat warming party” Rae pulled out of the embraced and waved her hand around the lounge area.

“Yeah we need to pop in the store and get a few things I forgot” Finn found some paper and a pen to write down what they needed as Rae got her converse on and handed Finn a shirt.      

“So out of curiosity what outfit well I have to get at this store for next time” Finn looked at Rae through his lashes whilst biting the corner of his bottom lip.

“Well I have to look and again to see if they have it still. But one prop we are defiantly gonna need it that desk over there and the fantasy involves something academic” Rae looked over to his desk then turned to look at Finn with her lips pressed together to one side curling up while giving him a sly look.

“I think I might know what ya up too” Finn looked at her with a crooked grin as they stared to walk out of the flat with Finn grabbing his keys along the way and slipping on his shoes.

“Maybe ya do and maybe not” Rae looked at him with a mischievous grin as they walked down the steps and out of the building to his car.

“Gonna keep me guessing aren’t ya?”

“Yep as always” Rae smiled at him in a cheeky way before getting in the car with Finn getting on the drivers side. Finn shook his head knowing he couldn’t wait; they got their things at the store than once at the flat got everything ready, Finn took a quick shower before everyone arrived. Soon the gang showed up and they spent the evening listening to tunes, drank, smoked a splif or two and talked about plans for the rest of the summer before some of them went off to uni. Rae tried to not dwell on the many questions she had of how much things would change over the next few years with her, the gang, and Finn. Rae decided to talk to Kester about it in her next session, now was the time to be with her friends. The party lasted into the wee hours, the gang left leaving Rae and Finn alone to collapse on the bed and fall asleep in each others arms. True to his word Finn wrote that note to himself and got permission for Rae to be with him at his next show with an added bonus of her co-hoisting it with him to make it up to her, Rae couldn’t have been happier with the news.  

 


End file.
